


Fantasma Nina

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Fantasma Nina [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Babies, Cute, Friendship, Ghosts, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Marinette's ghost befriends a mexican baby girl.





	Fantasma Nina

A Mexican baby girl was cooing but she hears a soft voice humming.

She crawled into the backyard.

It was Marinette's ghost

"Hi Baby"

A mexican baby squealed

Marinette's ghost began to fly which made a mexican baby girl laugh.

But she hears her older sister talking.

"Did you hear that Rose say Lila manipulates her classmates and now they rejected Marinette"

A xolo growled

A mexican baby girl said "Uh-oh?"

"I know we're gonna call the school and say stop bullying okay bye Rose"

A mexican baby girl crawled to her crib.

She let out a soft yawn and feel asleep.


End file.
